


【all达米安】日常是弟有兄攻

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, bottomdamian - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 最后他跟提姆结婚了
Relationships: bottomdamian
Kudos: 2





	【all达米安】日常是弟有兄攻

=====

太奇怪了，自从他在家里提出说，想要跟布鲁斯恋爱的时候，所有人的表情都是震惊的。

“他是你的父亲啊！亲生爸爸！你在想什么啊！”

提姆显得看起来像是在讲道理的，而达米安也的确有道理可以讲。

“因为我，讨厌我的父亲源源不断的情人。”

达米安说：“我不想father让另一个女人的肚子怀孕然后多了哪个自称兄弟姐妹的杂种，恶心死了，他们就是要抢夺我的家产，谁都不安好心，包括你们！”

于是达米安受够了，他占有父亲的方式很特别，不过首先，他还有另一个事情要解决。

“不公平！”

现在是大都市中学，达米安跟乔纳森说他要泡他爹，防止那些女人玷污他崇拜的人。

“所以，我们分手吧。”

达米安说，小乔面无表情。

而远在实验室监听的蝙蝠家们。则感觉，好劲爆啊。

“我跟你交往，条件是接吻，约会，一周三次的sex，或者要做一些更加怪异的情事，然后我们还没做完？你就把我踹了？”

“差不多吧，我让你帮我挡住三个核弹，你没死就够了。”

才不够，超级小子怒火心生，他带着达米安去放尿，尿是在肠道里，恶心得要死，达米安爬来爬去的总觉得他是不是被对方打断了腿，但没有，好歹他不用欠超级小子人情了。

于是。

“father。”达米安说：“你需要欲望，我可以给你阉割。”

他这样说，布鲁斯当然不同意。明明说好是交往的，他也准备好不要辜负这唯一一个儿子的，只是不要找女人，不要找别的女人生小孩子，艰难吗，容易吗，布鲁斯的床都不知道有多少人了，太难了，阉割吧。

只是还有别的什么问题，好久了，时间太久了，他玩过什么的，在刺客联盟里，杰森路遇而过，那时候他才五岁，这么小，需要一个大宠物来照顾他。

“叫我主人。”

达米安命令，于是杰森成为他的宠物，或者侍卫，这种东西有时候很暧昧，所以达米安7岁的时候踹走他了。

现在，狗又来了，狗问他，你还想找多条狗吗，总之不要是我，你太小了，谁都不想要的。

“但是。”达米安显得为难：“狗是很难培养的。”

因为要帮主人杀人，哄他睡觉，帮忙洗澡，达米安什么都要被照顾，杰森那时候在后面看他画画，只有这个时候他才觉得达米安是安静的。

“这么说，你没有别的狗了吗。”

杰森松了口气，再见，他说。头也不回的离开哥谭了。

人少了，帮助少了，最起码达米安还要看他的父亲，他既要上课，又要因为工作而时不时的要跟超级小子偷情，家里都好像乱糟糟了，迪克也是。

“我想收养你的…其实…”

喝了酒的迪克格雷森语无伦次：“那时候布鲁斯死了，我就想成为你的父亲，我想你成为我的，被我养育的，更加亲密的。”

“那么我呢。”

布鲁斯也很醉：“现在我回来了，达米安应当跟我亲密，而成为你的兄弟，可是如今他想跟我成为情人而不是父子，格雷森，有何对策？”

“我知道了。”达米安说，他对迪克格雷森说：“daddy。”

对布鲁斯说：“唔爱”

现场沉迷了很久很久，两个大人不知道是要生气还是发情，他们给达米安灌了酒，揍他的屁股，让他不要这么混帐，接着又脱了他的衣服。

上午，达米安发现状况，现在他能看管布鲁斯，又多了一个爸爸，迪克似乎太喜欢让他叫他daddy了，布鲁斯很生气，可是他也是能叫的，只要这样甜蜜的很出来，好像所有人都会上当受骗，以为达米安是真的爱他们。

感情这种东西，是控制的。

达米安觉得已经没什么关系了，德雷克的，他只拜托他，对方虚无又看热闹，他对达米安说，布鲁斯与猫女旧情复燃了，就在你们昨晚睡过的床上。

“不！不行！无法原谅！我做了这么多！飞了这么多崽，就只是不想多一个闸种跟我争家产！现在布鲁斯这个蠢货！我要阉了他！”

阉割不了，达米安搞不了的，他失败了，失败在没有一个胸部，可以生育的子宫，布鲁斯不会爱他了，他还不如当格雷森的儿子。

不对，这好像更加糟糕啊。

“你要报复吗，达米安？”

“有什么意见，德雷克。”

我们结婚吧。

结果好像谁也没有得到谁，达米安安安心心的在这里了，他现在有德雷克的家产，跟刺客联盟的家产，还能去韦恩家分一杯羹，好像他生来的意义就是这样的。

end


End file.
